


Invasion

by soundofsnow



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen, Invasion of Privacy, Kidnapping, Showers, Stockholm Syndrome, but I love him, law creeps on you in the shower, this man is musty, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofsnow/pseuds/soundofsnow
Summary: Lawrence liked to watch you.
Relationships: Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/You, Lawrence/Protagonist (Boyfriend to Death)
Kudos: 54





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in 3 years T-T. I also didn't really proofread this, this was more of a warm up as I'm trying to get back into writing.

You would never be able to leave Lawrence's apartment. He made sure you knew of this. 

It wasn't so bad, you decided. He treated you as a goddess. He believed you to be his _soulmate._

However, he was extremely comfortable around you. He believed you were the one made for him, the only one who understood him.

He had no sense of privacy. 

When he wasn't working, he was with you. Since you weren't allowed to leave, _he_ went and got you things. You were rarely out of his sight.

The bathroom was your only means of escape. Lawrence was weird and unstable, but he had a bit of human decency.

At least, you thought he did. 

It started by him removing the shower curtain and replacing it with glass. You didn't think much of this. Maybe he just felt paranoid being closed off like that.

You were showering one night, your back towards the fogged glass, washing your body and humming a happy tune. Lawrence let himself in. 

You never locked the door, it made him uneasy, and who knows what would happen if you dared to try so again. 

("Y/N! Y/N!!!!!" His fist pounded on the door. He was stronger than he looked, _a lot_ stronger. He'd break the door if you let him continue. 

"L-Lawrence? I'm using the bathroom right now. I just wanted some privacy..." You unlocked the door and creaked it open. He was staring at you with that _look_ in his eyes. The look you wanted to forget.

He never said anything then, but his face was firm. If he hadn't liked you as much as he did then, you would've been dead. Your eyes trailed to the ground, embarrassed from looking at him from the toilet. He watched you for a good five minutes, his expression unreadable. 

"...Leave the door open," he muttered, and walked away.)

You turned around to see a familiar pair of blue eyes watching you. 

They were always watching. 

"Lawrence!" You were startled. A blush crept upon his face, but he didn't seem embarrassed. 

"You're so beautiful... I couldn't help but watch as you cleaned yourself." You slowly started to cover your body, but he reached towards the glass door and slide it open.

"Stop!" He forced your arms away from your body, getting a good look at your figure. "Just... stop, okay?" His voice was small now, but his expression didn't change. "I-I'm coming in..." He stepped into the shower with you, not bothering to take off his own clothes. You never saw him fully naked before. 

You turned to face him, his eyes piercing into yours. Into your body. Into you. 

"L-Lawrence..." You raised your hands up and nervously looked away. He brought his own hand the top of your head and handed you the soap. "Just keep going. Pretend I'm not here." His voice went small again, "I wanna... watch."

He didn't give you much of an option, so you continued washing your body, glancing back at him every now and then. His eyes beamed with lust, his face growing redder and redder, and a sick smile appeared on his face. His gaze never left your body. 

When you were finished, you couldn't help but notice the tent growing in his pants. His clothes stuck to his skin, and you wondered if he was cold. He noticed you were staring at him and finally came to the realization that what he was doing was, indeed, very _weird._ He sputtered something you didn't catch and scurried out of the bathroom. 

You watched as the trail of water dripped from his body, sighing as you turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. 

He really had no sense of privacy.


End file.
